1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a body structure, and more particularly to a two-part folding lateral wall such as is used in trucks or trailers or in a wall of a building.
2. Description of Prior Art
Regardless of whether the upper part of the lateral wall is adapted to fold up above or below the roof, such body structures are known in numerous designs. All of them, however, have the disadvantage that the entraining device running from the lower part of the lateral wall, which ensures appropriate simultaneous opening and closing of the upper part of the lateral wall, uses either cables (See, for example, German Patent Publication Nos. 23 58 186 and 24 14 642 and German Published patent application Nos. 24 00 242, 26 01 128, 70 10 141, 29 09 375, 28 13 593, 29 05 561 and 29 19 608), which are sensitive, subject to breakdowns, and need maintenance, or hinged couplings and additional sliding guides (See, for example, French Pat. No. 1,532,600 and German Published patent application No. 30 17 729), which are complex and costly, and some of which take up a considerable amount of space. Furthermore, most of the known designs involve a considerable risk of injury since, when the lower part is being folded up, the operator's hand may be trapped between the upper and lower parts as they come together.